


give me a try

by Euripides_Thirst (westminsterabi)



Category: Bacchae - Euripides
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingering, Lube, M/M, PWP, Rimming, anal penetration, bottom pentheus, submissive pentheus, top dionysus, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westminsterabi/pseuds/Euripides_Thirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe things wouldn't have gone to shit if they could have worked out their problems with a little old fashioned sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me a try

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

“You’re actually quite good-looking,” said Pentheus, tossing his long ginger hair over his shoulder. “I mean, to women.”

 

Dionysius reached out a slender hand and stroked Pentheus’s cheek, smiling flirtatiously. “Only to women?”

 

Pentheus flushed with embarrassment, bright as a pomegranate, and bowed his tan head. “I wouldn’t dare—that is—if—“

 

“Could I be good looking to you, son of Echion?”

 

Pentheus drew himself up and sniffed. “I suppose you could.” He looked up, staring Dionysius in the eye, not daring to hope that this beautiful man might be suggesting what he thought he was suggesting. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

 

“I am,” said Dionysius.

 

Pentheus licked his lips, an invitation to the son of Zeus.

 

“The House of Pentheus will rattle down in ruins tonight,” said Dionysius gleefully, smashing his lips against Pentheus’s, kissing him sloppily. “You’ll be calling me thunderer before the night is out.” His tongue darted in and out, probing the inside of Pentheus’s mouth. He could feel Pentheus grinding against him, moving back and forth. Pentheus came up for breath before Dionysius grabbed him again forcefully and sucked deeply on his face. “Call me thunder. I will make you an initiate into the cult of Dionysius!”

 

“Oh yes!” cried Pentheus, ripping off his tunic with one hand. He stood there, in full glory, his bald avenger halfway hard. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, which made Dionysius’ job all the easier. “Make me an initiate! Dionysius rises in the house! I will worship him!”

 

“Fall to the ground, you trembling Maenad,” said Dionysius, pulling his own clothes off and letting setting them aside. He stood six feet tall, towering over the smaller man. His long blond hair flowed down over his shoulders in waves, and he licked his lips eagerly. Pentheus obliged, bending over.

 

“King of commotion shake the earth’s foundations!” said Pentheus as his knees touched the ground and Dionysius leered over him, giving his moneymaker a good, long lick. Pentheus quivered with pleasure and his bayonet hardened completely. “More! More!” Dionysius began rimming Pentheus while he gave shouts of ecstasy and moaned for more. He flicked his tongue around, listening to Pentheus’s screams.

 

Dionysius produced a bottle of lube from thin air and squirted it into his hands, over his hand. It dripped down, pure as dew.” He added one finger into Pentheus’s back door and began gently stroking inside of him, crooking his finger.  

 

“Will you make me come with hands alone?” asked Pentheus, wondering how Dionysius could achieve such a feat.

 

“No,” said Dionysius. “No scrabbling my fingers in the earth. “I will tear you apart.”

 

He stopped with his hands and began slicking the lube over his Hercules, which was beginning to harden. “Do you want more?” he asked forcefully. “Can I route you with my Bacchic thyrsus?”

 

“Yes! More! More! Please!” said Pentheus, gyrating on the ground, humping Dionysius’s hand. He added another finger and began moving in and out rhythmically, feeling his majesty beginning to harden, growing stiff. He stopped for a second, removed his hand, and added more lube. He listened to Pentheus beg, crying out for more. He added a third finger and reached deeper, feeling Pentheus growing wider.

 

“What are you shouting about?” asked Dionysius, “I’m getting there.” He removed his hand and slowly, adding more lube as he went, Dionysius eased himself into Pentheus, who cried out, panting. He rutted back and forth, rocking his hips. “I’m going to make you see that _I am a god!_ ” Dionysius kept rutting, pivoting on Pentheus. Pentheus’s back arched and he panted harder. “You will shout the praise of Bacchus!” Pentheus cried out in soft, sharp pants.

 

“I will!” cried Pentheus, writhing, feeling an orgasm building up in his abdomen, glowing white with a fire all its own. Dionysius stopped, holding himself stock-still while Pentheus whined.

 

“Call me Thunderer!” said Dionysius, giving Pentheus’s badonk-a-donk a hard slap, and launching himself into a frenzy of grinding and gyrating while Pentheus squealed loud enough to shake the earth’s foundations.

 

“Thunderer!” yelled Pentheus, desperate, desiring nothing more than to come now.

 

“Come, all you who dwell in the great-walled city of Thebes,” cried Dionysius, feeling himself on the edge of an orgasm. “Come with laughing face! Come, son of Echion! Come to the Bacchae! I’ll pay you back for ridiculing me and my worship!”

 

“Pay me back,” moaned Pentheus as he felt Dionysius inside of him, and he was on the edge of the net, nearly there. “Are you going to come?”

 

“Where it counts,” said Dionysus. “I was born coming.”

 

Suddenly, Pentheus came, spurting white.

 

“Lord Bacchus!” He cried. “Great god revealed!”

 


End file.
